I'm Sorry
by Schein Mond
Summary: Maafkan aku. Sampai jumpa, Malaikat Kecilku... Oneshot! DLDR! RnR? Bad in summary. Prequel 'The Story Only I Didn't Know'.


**I'm Sorry**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Rated: **T**

Pair: **SasuNaru**

Warning: **OOC, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku, Full of Sasuke's POV**

Genre: **Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort (maybe?) —apakah termasuk Drama?—**

Summary: **Maafkan aku. Sampai jumpa, Malaikat Kecilku.** **Oneshot! DLDR! RnR? Bad in summary. Prequel 'The Story Only I Didn't Know'**

.

.

.

**Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

**-SG-**

.

Sejak bertemu denganmu pertama kali, aku sudah menyukaimu. Sangat menyukaimu. Aku menyukai rambutmu yang berwarna kuning cerah. Aku menyukai tiga guratan tipis dimasing-masing pipimu. Tapi aku paling menyukai matamu. Bola mata berwarna biru _shappire_ bening milikmu, seakan menghipnotisku saat pertama kali melihat.

Aku mengenalmu pertama kali saat aku masih berumur lima tahun, dan kau baru berumur satu bulan. Saat diperkenalkan oleh orang tua kita—yang ternyata bersahabat. Sungguh, dulu aku menyukaimu sebagai adik. Adik yang manis. Tapi sekarang berbeda. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari sekedar adik. Aku ingin kau hanya menjadi satu-satunya milikku. Dan tak kusangka, ternyata kau juga menyukaiku lebih dari sekedar kakak. Aku sangat senang begitu tahu perasaanmu padaku, dan begitu kau menerima pernyataan cintaku satu bulan lalu.

Kejadian tiga tahun lalu. Kejadian yang sangat pahit bagimu. Kejadian yang merenggut paksa keceriaanmu selama satu tahun sepuluh bulan. Kejadian yang membuatku bingung agar membuatmu kembali ceria lagi.

**-Flashback -**

"Sasuke! Cepat, kita harus ke kediaman Namikaze!"

"Ada apa, Kak?" Kakak terlihat begitu panik. Diikuti Ayah dan Ibu yang berlari ke mobil. Wajah mereka menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang sangat besar. Ibu juga meneteskan air mata. Perasaanku tak enak. Dengan cepat kusambar kunci mobil yang berada di lemari. Aku berlari ke arah mobil, dan dengan terburu-buru menyalakan mobil. Aku memasukkan persneling dan menginjak pedal gas dengan kuat.

.

.

.

Depan kediaman Namikaze. Begitu sepi—bagai tak berpenghuni. Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki rumah yang tak terlalu besar ini. Kubuka pintu depan. Banyak noda berwarna merah di dinding. Aku menyentuhnya dan mendekatkan pada hidungku.

"Bau darah? Ada apa ini?" kulangkahkan kakiku mengelilingi rumah itu. Ruang tamu—kosong. Ruang keluarga—kosong. Dapur—siapa itu? Itu 'kan... Iruka! Kudekati tubuh yang terbaring diatas ubin. Tubuh itu dikelilingi genangan darah. Sepertinya darah itu keluar dari lubang didadanya—luka tembak—tepat dijantungnya. Kembali kulangkahkan kakiku mengelilingi rumah ini. Menuju lantai dua. Sepi. Kulihat ada kamar diujung lorong yang terbuka pintunya. Itu kamar... Naruto!

**Drap! Drap! Drap! Drap!**

**Brak!**

"Naruto!"

"Uuh, hiks... hiks... Uuuh, Ayah, Ibu... Hiks... hiks..," Kudengar suara tangis. Suara Naruto. Terdengar begitu lirih.

"Naru?"

"Hiks... Hiks... Uuh,"

"Naru? Kau dimana?" aku melangkah ke ranjang dikamar tersebut. Aku memutar ke sisi ranjang, dan menemukan... Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina tergeletak dengan bersimbah darah. Mereka tak bergerak. Dan Naruto berada ditengah-tengah mereka—dipeluk. Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?

"Naru..,"

"Uuh, hiks... Kak 'Suke... Ayah, Ibu... Hiks..,"

"Sssh... Tenanglah. Coba ceritakan padaku," aku mendekatinya, dan memeluknya dengan erat—setelah aku menariknya menjauh dari orang tuanya.

"A-aku tak tahu... Ta-ta di aku sedang ada dikamar. Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tembakan dari halaman depan. Saat aku mencoba keluar, Ayah dan Ibu malah mendorongku masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu. Aku dipeluk dan ditarik ke sisi ranjang. Saat aku mau bertanya, pintu—tepat pada lubang kunci—ditembak. Ayah dan Ibu langsung memelukku. La-lalu ada pria bertubuh besar membawa pistol mendekati kami. Ayah mencoba melindungiku dan Ibu, tapi ia ditembak. Begitu pula dengan Ibu. Mereka langsung keluar setelah itu," jawabnya panjang lebar. Nafasnya tersendat karena menangis. Suaranya terdengar sangat..—ah, aku tak bisa menjelaskannya. Dan ia susah sekali berbicara, tubuhnya juga bergetar—ketakutan.

"Ssshh, tenang Naru—"

"Kushina!"

"Minato!"

"Ayah! Ibu! Mereka disini! Cepatlah!" teriakku kencang—memberitahu Ayah, Ibu, dan Kakak kalau aku berada dikamar Naruto.

"Mana Kushina?"

"Itu..,"

"O-oh, tidak... Kushina..,"

"Siapa yang melakukan ini semua?"

"Sasuke, apa Naruto tidak apa-apa?"

"Dia _shock_. Lihat saja tubuhnya gemetar,"

"Kushina..," Ibu menangis dipelukkan Ayah. Sementara Ayah hanya bisa melihat jasad kedua sahabatnya—dan Ibu—terbujur kaku dengan sendu.

"Tapi, kalian tahu dari mana kalau terjadi sesuatu?"

"Tadi Ayah dapat telfon dari Minato. Saat diangkat dia tidak menjawab apapun, hanya terdengar suara tangisan Kushina. Tak lama terdengar suara tembakan dua kali. Dan Ibu kalian juga sudah merasakan kalau akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi sejak tadi pagi. Tapi tak kusangka Minato dan Kushina akan mati terbunuh..," jelas Ayah panjang lebar.

"Uuh... Ayah, Ibu... kenapa kalian tinggalin Naru sendiri..?"

"Maaf, Pak. Boleh kami memeriksa tempat ini?"

"Silahkan. Anda bisa menelfon saya kapan saja. Saya harap anda bisa mengabarkan saya secepatnya,"

"Akan kami usahakan,"

"Terima kasih. Ayo Itachi, Sasuke. Kita harus membawa Naruto pergi dari sini sementara. Dia harus menenangkan diri,"

"Baik. Ayo Naru, kita pergi dari sini dulu—"

"Apa..? Pergi? Aku tak mau meninggalkan Ayah dan Ibu. Kalau mau pergi ajak Ayah dan Ibu. Sebentar, aku bangunkan Ayah dan Ibu dulu..," Naruto bangkit dari duduknya dan mendekati jasad Minato dan Kushina.

"Ayah... Ibu... Bangun, keluarga Uchiha mengajak kita pergi. Apa kalian tak mau pergi? Kalau mau ikut cepatlah bangun, mereka menunggu..," Naruto berkata perlahan. Tatapan matanya begitu kosong.

"Naru..," aku memanggil Naru dan menarik tangannya pelan—menjauhi jasad Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina.

"Kak... Mengapa Ayah dan Ibu tak mau bangun..? Apa mereka terlalu capek ya, sampai tidur dilantai dan tak mau ikut..?"

"Na-naru..," kudengar Ibu memanggil Naruto lirih. Sepertinya ia sangat terpukul karena kehilangan kedua sahabatnya. Ditambah lagi melihat anak dari kedua sahabatnya seperti tak berraga. Tubuhnya sehat bugar, tetapi pikirannya entah kemana.

"Kak 'Suke, bisa tolong bangunkan Ayah dan Ibu? Mereka tak mau kubangunkan..,"

"Naruto... Ayo kita pergi, biarkan Ayah dan Ibumu beristirahat dengan tenang..,"

"Tak mau, aku tak mau pergi tanpa Ayah dan Ibu. Mereka harus ikut,"

"Sepertinya ia tak mau menerima kepergian Paman dan Bibi. Kita harus membawanya dari sini, dengan lembut atau kasar sekali pun," Kakak berbisik ditelingaku.

"Maaf, Naruto. Tapi kita harus pergi tanpa orang tuamu,"

"Tak mau! Ayah dan Ibu harus ikut! Hiks... Ayah, Ibu, cepatlah bangun! Ayo bangun Ayah, Ibu! Huaaaa! Ibu, bangun! Ayah! Huaaa!" Naruto menjerit. Ia tak mau dibawa pergi olehku. Kutengok Kakak yang berada dibelakangku. Ia mengangguk. Dengan perasaan bersalah, aku mendekati Naruto dan memukul tengkuknya. Dan—

"Maaf, Naruto..," —ia jatuh pingsan. Sebelum tubuhnya menyentuh ubin yang dingin, aku segera menangkap tubuhnya yang kecil. Aku menggendongnya dan membawa Naruto pergi dari kediaman Namikaze ke kediaman Uchiha—rumahku.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, Naruto menjadi pendiam. Sering tak merespon panggilan. Entah itu pangggilanku, Kakak, Ibu, maupun Ayah. Ia juga suka histeris jika melihat cairan merah—entah itu darah maupun cairan lainnya. Ibu sering menangis melihat keadaan Naruto. Setiap hari kami selalu mencoba membuat Naruto kembali seperti biasanya—ceria. Tetapi tiap hari pula kami kecewa. Naruto masih tak bisa menerima kepergian Ayah dan Ibunya.

Satu tahun setelah kepergian Paman Minato dan Bibi Kushina. Naruto tetap saja diam. Ia tak mau turun dari kasur tempatnya beristirahat. Hanya duduk bersandar dan menatap keluar jendela. Makan pun tak pasti. Sering ia tak mau makan seharian. Minum pun tak mau. Kurang dari seratus lima puluh kali Naruto makan dalam setahun. Sisanya ia habiskan dengan berdiam diri.

.

Dua puluh bulan setelah kepergian orang tua Naruto. Tetap diam seperti biasa. Hanya saja nafsu makannya meningkat. Ia sudah mau makan tiap hari—walaupun masih dalam porsi yang sangat sedikit. Tapi peningkatan itu membuat kami sekeluarga senang. Pertengahan bulan, ia sudah mau menjawab panggilan kami. Ia sudah mau berbicara sekarang. Ia juga sudah mulai tersenyum kembali saat Ibu menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu.

Akhir bulan, Naruto sudah mau turun dari kasur—walaupun masih belum keluar kamar. Saat pertama kali turun, ia terjatuh. Tubuhnya sangat kurus dan lemah. Untung saja aku berada dikamar dia berada. Aku mendudukkannya dipinggiran kasur. Saat kutanya mengapa ia bisa terjatuh, Naruto menjawab bahwa ia ingin kekamar mandi. Dengan perlahan aku membantunya berdiri dan berjalan.

Bulan ke dua puluh satu. Naruto sudah mau keluar kamar—tapi masih diarea kediaman Uchiha. Ia juga sudah mau makan dengan teratur. Tubuhnya kembali sehat—tak kurus seperti waktu itu. Ia juga sering tersenyum sekarang. Dan kami sudah bisa mendengar suara teriakan cemprengnya lagi. Saat memanggilku; 'Kak 'Suke!', memanggil Kakak; 'Kak 'Tachi!', memanggil Ibu dan Ayah; 'Paman Fugaku! Bibi Mikoto!'. Dan suara cempreng itulah yang membuat kami tenang.

Pertengahan bulan, Naruto sudah mau kuajak jalan-jalan keluar kediaman Uchiha. Kami berjalan-jalan ditaman. Ia terlihat sangat senang—dan itu juga membuatku senang. Ia sudah berlari kesana kemari. Ia juga meledekku, dan berakhir dengan kami saling mengejar satu sama lain. Hari itu kami habiskan ditaman sampai sore. Raut wajah Naruto terlihat begitu senang. Dengan begitu, usahaku mencoba membuat Naruto kembali seperti dulu berhasil. Tetapi tak jarang aku memergoki Naruto sedang menangis dikamarnya dan memanggil Ayah dan Ibunya. Ternyata usahaku untuk membuat Naruto terus ceria belum berhasil sepenuhnya

Bulan ke dua puluh dua. Ia sudah kembali seperti dulu lagi. Dan ia sudah tidak suka menangis lagi pada malam hari dikamarnya. Sepertinya ia sudah bisa menerima kepergian orang tuanya. Dan pagi tadi Naruto memintaku untuk mengajarkannya semua mata pelajaran sekolah yang tertinggal hampir dua tahun. Dengan senang hati aku mengajarkannya. Dengan sabar dan telaten. Ia juga sangat serius ketika belajar. Ia juga tak malu untuk bertanya jika masih belum mengerti. Naruto sudah benar-benar menerima kepergian orang tuanya. Dan itu... Membuatku merasa sangat lega.

**-End of Flashback-**

Sejak saat itu, aku tak akan membiarkan kau menangis. Melihatmu menangis sama saja membuatku terasa sakit.

.

**-SG–**

.

Banyak kenangan yang kita lalui bersama. Setiap detik yang kita habiskan, selalu kau pasangkan dengan senyumanmu yang begitu manis. Senyum itulah yang membuat hatiku menghangat. Jika semenit saja aku tak melihat senyumanmu, hatiku merasa kosong, seperti ada yang kurang. Demi melihatmu dan senyumanmu, aku selalu berusaha untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dengan cepat. Seperti hari ini. Aku berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaanku sebelum pukul dua belas siang—waktumu pulang dari kuliah. Berjam-jam aku mengerjakan proposal, menandatangani berkas, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan aku berhasil menyelesaikannya pukul dua belas kurang lima belas menit. Sebentar lagi kau pulang. Aku harus sampai dengan cepat di Universitas Konoha—tempat Naruto kuliah.

.

.

Kulihat kau sedang berbincang dengan teman-temanmu. Kau tertawa lepas. tawa itulah yang membuatku sangat sangat tenang.

"Naru!" panggilku. Dengan tersenyum tipis nan hangat aku mendekatinya. Dan langsung kucium pipinya yang kenyal itu.

"E-eh? 'Suke? Ke-kenapa kau menjemputku? Bukannya kau ada kerjaan?" tanyanya dengan terbata. Dan— Hei, pipinya merona. Warna yang kusuka dari pipinya.

"Jadi kau tak senang kalau aku menjemputmu..?" aku membuat suara dengan nada sesedih mungkin. Dan lihat ekspresinya.

"E-eh, bu-bukan itu maksudku... Hanya..,"

"Pfft, harusnya kau lihat bagaimana ekspresimu, Naru-_chan_," kucium sekali lagi pipi kenyalnya. Wajahnya tambah merah. Pasti ia malu sekali.

" 'Suke! Kau ini, senang sekali mengusiliku," hahaha. Imut sekali ekspresinya. Wajah agak tertunduk, bibirnya yang dimajukan, dan tentu saja tetap dengan pipinya yang merona—malu.

"Ayo, kita pulang,"

.

**-SG-**

.

Tak terasa sudah sebelas bulan aku dan Naruto menjalin hubungan. Makin banyak kenangan yang kami buat bersama. Tetapi ada yang aneh denganku akhir-akhir ini. Aku sering merasakan pusing secara tiba-tiba. Aku juga menjadi lebih sering mimisan. Dan... Rambutku juga banyak yang lepas—rontok. Apakah..? Aku memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaanku ke dokter terbaik di Konoha. Dan hasilnya membuatku benar-benar _shock_. Kanker otakku sudah mencapai stadium akhir..? Dan mengapa umurku hanya tersisa tiga puluh hari lagi? Mengapa? Mengapa dengan begitu cepat aku harus meninggalkan Naruto tersayangku..? Tak bisakah aku membahagiakan Naruto lebih lama lagi?

Karena tak mau membuat Naruto bersedih, aku lebih memilih untuk tidak mengontak Naruto. Aku tak akan tahan jika dia menangis untukku. Sudah cukup kehancuran yang ia rasakan selama dua puluh dua bulan. Ia tak boleh lagi menangis—dengan alasan apapun. Aku tak akan memaafkan orang-orang yang menyakiti malaikat kecilku—termasuk diriku sendiri. Setiap hari Naruto selalu mencoba untuk mengontakku. Telfon dan pesan darinya banyak yang masuk di _handphone_-ku. Telfon darinya tak pernah ku angkat. Hanya pesan darinya yang kulihat. Kubaca kata perkata yang dia kirimkan padaku. Hatiku mencelos. Aku bisa merasakan perasaannya melalui kata-kata yang ia kirimkan. Ia merindukanku, mencemaskanku. Ia cemas. Ia sedih. Secara tak langsung aku membuatnya menangis dalam hati. Ia memohon padaku untuk memaafkan semua kesalahannya. Tidak. Kau tidak bersalah, Naruto. Akulah yang salah disini. Ingin aku kirimkan kata-kata itu. Tapi aku tak bisa. Aku tak ingin Naruto bertanya macam-macam.

.

Sepuluh hari. Benarkah hanya tersisa sepuluh hari untukku? Cepat sekali waktu berlalu. Semakin berkurangnya umurku, semakin banyak pesan yang masuk _handphone_-ku. Naruto. Tentu saja darinya. Sebenarnya aku pun tak tega sudah membuatnya menangis karenaku. Tapi aku lebih tak ingin lagi menangis histeris melihat keadaanku sekarang. Cukup nanti ia menangis. Saat pemakamanku berlangsung. Aku hanya ingin ia menangis saat itu. Aku tak mau membuatnya lebih terpuruk lagi.

.

Dua puluh empat jam. Umurku sekarang hanya dalam jam. Makin banyak pesan yang Naruto kirimkan padaku. Itu membuat hatiku sangat sakit. Pesan darinya semakin membuatku merasa sangat bersalah. Dirinya membuatku ragu—siap atau tidak aku meninggalkannya sendiri didunia? Tidak. Aku tidak rela meninggalkan Naruto sendirian didunia ini. Aku tak siap.

.

Sepuluh menit. Waktuku tak banyak. Aku merasa sangat lemah sekarang. Sebentar lagikah? Kuyakin ya. Kuraih _handphone_ yang terletak disamping bantalku tidur. Aku mengetik sebuah pesan, dan sudah kuatur waktu terkirimnya. Sembilan menit lagi. Kembali ku letakkan. Dengan menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit, aku terdiam. Terdiam mengingat kenanganku dengan malaikat kecilku. Tertawa, cemberut, malu, polos, dan... Menangis. Ekspresi dari malaikat kecilku yang paling tak ingin kuingat dan kulihat. Waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Satu menit. Kepalaku mulai terasa pusing. Kurasakan ada cairan kental kembali mengalir dari hidungku. Kuyakin itu darah. Darah. Cairan yang paling dibenci oleh Naruto. Cairan warna merah yang membuatnya trauma. Semakin sakit. Kepalaku semakin berat. Sakit sekali. Seperti ditusuk oleh berjuta-juta jarum tajam. Mataku berat sekali. Pandanganku memburam. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Sebelum kegelapan menelanku, aku melihat dengan samar pada layar _handphone_ bahwa pesan sudah terkirim. Lega. Hatiku begitu lega.

**To: Naruto**

'_**Maafkan aku. Sampai jumpa, Malaikat Kecilku,'**_

**Delivered**

.

**-SG-**

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

.

**A/N:** Balik lagi~~. Sebenernya fic ini mau saya publish pas FID #4 kemarin, tapi waktu tak mencukupi. Gapapa, yang penting udah dipublish, dan utang saya sama lappie berkurang satu *masih ada 3 lagi*. Dan ini fic saya yang paling pendek dari yang lain—sepertinya. Dan saya mau minta maaf, saya buatnya yang Angst/Hurt/Comfort terus genrenya -_-.

_**Mind to...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**?**_


End file.
